1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a pressure contact type connector, and particularly, to a pressure contact type connector in which a connection terminal is formed in a spiral shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as means for electrically connecting different substrates housed in an electronic device, use of a structure has increased, in which a pressure contact type connector including a connection terminal having elasticity is provided on one substrate, a contact portion is provided on the other substrate, and the substrates are disposed so that the contact portion and the pressure contact type connector come into pressure-contact with each other. In the pressure contact type connector, the connection terminal is formed in a spiral shape so as to have elasticity. As the pressure contact type connector in which the connection terminal is formed in a spiral shape, a pressure contact type connector disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-118256 has been known.
Hereinafter, the pressure contact type connector disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-118256 will be described with reference to FIGS. 13A and 13B. FIGS. 13A and 13B are views showing a structure of a connection terminal 902 of a pressure contact type connector 900, FIG. 13A is a plan view showing an outline of the connection terminal 902, and FIG. 13B is a sectional view showing a section taken along line Z-Z shown in FIG. 13A.
In the pressure contact type connector 900 disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-118256, the spiral contactor (connector terminal) 902 is spirally formed from the base 902b toward the center of the tip, and includes a tip 902a at the center of the spiral. In addition, the spiral contactor 902 includes a groove 902d formed along a longitudinal direction of the spiral contactor 902 at the center in the width direction of the spiral contactor 902, the center is formed in a planar shape or a convex shape, and the spiral contactor 902 includes a protrusion 902aa on the upper surface of the tip 902a. 
In recent years, as a pressure contact type connector, a pressure contact type connector having a mounting area of 2 mm×2 mm or less has been required. However, in the pressure contact type connector 900 disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-118256, since the spiral contactor 902 is double-spirally formed, it is difficult to decrease a mounting area of the connector. In addition, even when the mounting area decreases by reducing the width of the spiral contactor 902, there is a concern that an elastic force sufficient for obtaining electrically stable connection cannot be obtained.
These and other drawbacks exist.